


Valentine's Day (Part 2): Spice Edition

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Netflix and Chill, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, the spicy sequel to my valentine's day thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: I was thinking of making a smut follow-up to my V-Day fic. People on Discord thought it was a good idea. ;3





	Valentine's Day (Part 2): Spice Edition

The movie was decent, although Genji would much rather have seen something with more of an action-packed plot. It was Valentine’s Day, however, and that meant the obvious choice of Netflix film would be a romance movie. He let Angela choose which one, but she also seemed a bit bored with it. As far as he could tell, it was about halfway through when she starting kissing him. He, of course, had no objections, and before he knew it Angie had him pinned under her body on the couch. There was a fire in her eyes, and those high cheekbones had a pretty flush decorating them.

He was a lucky man.

Genji reached up and pulled the good doctor down by the back of her neck, pressing soft kisses to her lips and then trailing them down her throat. He nipped at her collarbone, just where he knew she liked it; he was swiftly rewarded with a shiver that he could feel going down her spine. Angie always loved it when he paid special attention to her neck, and tonight was no different. She pushed up, pulling away from his teeth. The dragon curled deep within him let out a growl in response. “Bed?” she asked, brow raised and lip caught between her teeth. Genji nodded swiftly before carrying her off to their room.

If he was being honest, the following five minutes or so were a blur of passion and admiring his angel’s body. When he came to, Angela looked positively ravaged, hair slipping in large chunks from her ponytail and bruises coating the pale, tender flesh of her torso. Her twinkling blue eyes were glazed over with lust, her lips red and swollen. God, she was so ridiculously _ gorgeous.  _ He wonders for a moment how the hell any human being can look this perfect, but is stopped short by Angela stripping off her dress. The flowy blue velvet fell to the floor, and he had to bite back a groan at the sight of his color decorating the lacy lingerie she wore underneath.

Genji couldn’t help himself. As fun as it was admiring his lover’s body in such flattering (and seductive) clothing, he wanted the good doctor under him as soon as humanly possible. Or cyborg-ly possible, he supposed. Angela let out a soft squeak at being tossed to the bed so suddenly. She quickly recovered, however, and bit her bottom lip as her beloved stalked towards her like an apex predator. And if that was the game they were playing, then she simply couldn’t  _ wait _ to be devoured.

In the back of her mind, she prayed he wouldn’t rip the pretty underthings in his haste, but the thought was quickly banished when she felt Genji’s mechanical tongue against her breast. His fingers dug into the dip of her hip bones and the space under her ribs as he lathered her chest in affection, leaving her in pieces and trying to catch her breath. And to think she used to be jealous at the fact that Genji had been a playboy in the past.

Deeming her properly “marked,” she watched in delight as the ninja sunk to his knees and traced his fingers and tongue along her pantyline. Teeth caught the waistband, and dragged the underwear slowly off her body. Lips, one flesh, one mechanical, graced her left leg on the way back up, touches feather-light and practically maddening. He decided to leave another hickey on the inside of her thigh, right next to the place she  _ really _ wanted his mouth. But unfortunately, it was evident what his game was. Throughout their little “private sessions” together, Angela had learned a surefire way to get past his teasing, however: overdosing the begging, and acting as innocent as possible.

“Genji, heart, please--” she cut herself off with a moan. “Hurry, I need you... _ please… _ ”

And as always, it her trick worked like a charm. Her prize was him finally pressing his tongue to her labia, and simultaneously slipping a finger inside of her.  _ God, _ was it worth it. She tried to make sure she didn’t pull his hair too hard, but it was difficult to focus when he was lapping at her clit and pressing against her walls at the same time. “Genji-- _ oh _ , yes, keep...keep going!”

It wasn’t soon before she decided that she needed him, right now, no more excuses or foreplay or teasing or  _ whatever _ . It took a lot of willpower to scoot back on the bed and pull her slit away from that wonderful mouth, but she got it done. Genji seemed to get the message, and after licking a bit of her fluids from his lip, he dove in to kiss her again. Angela struggled with the modesty panel, buttons too small for her shaking fingers at first (Genji’s distractions also did not help). She did get it undone eventually, and eagerly flipped him over.

Genji was a bit stunned as his back hit the bed. He wasn’t expecting Angela to take control, but he wasn’t complaining either. “I love you,” he managed to get out before she had taken hold of his member and started pumping slowly. Harsh breathing and soft groans filled the room, along with the wet sound of sloppy kisses. He watched in admiration as his angel positioned herself above him, guiding his head inside. She was biting her lip, looking into his eyes.

“Ohhh,  _ fuck _ ,” she moaned as she slid down his shaft, and Genji swore on his life that nothing in this world was more attractive than Angela Ziegler swearing while being impaled by his dick. He knew his grip on her thighs would probably leave bruises come morning, but he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was the way she had those baby blues trained on his neon greens as she moved up and down, the way her breasts bounced hypnotizingly in front of his face.

Needless to say, it wasn’t long before he was biting hard into the crook of her neck and coming deep within her heat. It was wonderful. She was wonderful. The absolute ecstasy that flowed through him was wonderful.  _ She was wonderful. _ The way she cried out his name to the heavens like a prayer was so stunning, the way her nails dug into his shoulders and dragged down to his chest, leaving angry red marks on his flesh side and little white streaks on the metal. He held her close as she rode out her orgasm, and he could swear he felt the feathers of bird’s wings against his hand. She was so beautiful, so perfect. And God damn, he was so desperately in love with this woman.

Genji brushed her blonde strands out of her face, peering up just in time to see cerulean irises open again and light up as she laughed weakly. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi!” he repeated, chuckling. “Are you okay?”

“I’m  _ very _ okay,” Angela confirmed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “That was wonderful. I love you,  _ spatz _ .”

“大好きですよ.”


End file.
